It Begins With Trust, It Ends With Z
by kneyly5
Summary: The meek Oba, Kanoko a Third Seat in Squad 7 seems troubled, She's always left in the dark! Poor girl... But now, this time the darkness in her life will come to life, it involves a goddess, a shady businessman,the Gotei 13... and a mysterious group,the Z
1. A is for Admiration

The wind was unusually cool and inviting in the Seireitei in the mid-afternoon.

"Tousen-sama... Once again today, your light of justice is amazing...!" Whispered a busty five foot two inches Third Seat named Kanoko Oba. She hid behind a tree watching amorously of one of the 13 squad captains, Kanname Tousen, her green and purple eyes shined in admiration and her light brown skin heated profusely around her the bridge of her nose as the Nineth Squad Captain spoke to the Fifth Squad Captain Sousuke Aizen several meters away from her hiding spot.

"Tousen-sama... You're illuminating in truth and justice today... Oh how I long for your autograph..." She whispered while biting the skin of her thumb.

"... It's a shame he's blind huh?" Someone familiar muttered behind her.

"Oh no! That makes him even- Ah Renji-fukutaicho!" Kanoko quietly exclaimed as she turned around and faced Renji's grinning and scowling face, "So, this is where you've been hiding eh? Baka-ko!" "Ouch!" Renji flicked Kanoko on the forehead, "Ooh... That hurt, it really did Renji... Why did you do that?" Kanoko asked while rubbing her forehead, "For sirking off your training today! Tch, honestly! Can't you go one day without day-dreaming and pathetic romance fantasies in your head with you and the ninth squad captain huh?! Baka-Ko!" Renji hit her over the head. "Owie... That really hurt..." Renji sadistically grin while a tick mark became apparent on his face, that made Kanoko nervous, "Oh, really? That hurt? You haven't even begun feeling the hurt! C'mon!" Renji began dragging Kanoko by the ear "Now, You're gonna give m 20 laps around the Seireitei!"

"W-Wah?!"

* * *

"Uwah... So tired..." Kanoko said lying on her back as the grass brushed against her naturally brown skinned bare forearms, as sweat bullets matted her face and long grey hair, "I'm sorry, Hibiki, Hissori... I got you covered in my sweat," Kanoko commented sadly as she tiredly pulled her zanpaktou, in the form of a peace-signed hairpin and wiped the moisture off with her arm warmer. The purple circle glinted as the green rods remained unhinged, "Oh, c'mon Hibiki-chan... I said I was sorry... Please cut me some slack... You're right I don't deserve it.... But...!"

As this was going on, Renji watched Kanoko speak openly to her Zanpaktou, which was a rare case, but since it's a secluded area Renji can watch the idiocracy that is Kanoko in contentment. Kanoko's laughter filled the air, it was a small and light giggle, "No, no... I didn't mean that I'm sorry! You're a great zanpaktou! You're strong and tough you really are!" "Huh, you really are an idiot, huh Baka-Ko?" She blinked, "Eh? Really? Hibiki says the same thing... I don't know why though," Renji sighed and lazily lifted up his hands, "I don't even know why I'm training a Third-Seat from Squad Seven for..."

"It's because we've known each other since... Well... You know..." Kanoko whispered with a wistful smile. "Yeah I kn-Wait..." Renji paused listening to the air, "Tch, for real? Again? Man this is frustrating!" Kanoko's eyes lit up, realizing what he meant by his banter, it was another Vice-captain meeting. He sighed, exasperated..." "... Do you... Have to go to another meeting?" Renji nodded, Kanoko hummed, "That's ashame... I promise to be ready for tomorrow's training alright?" "You better be! I'm really getting tired of looking around for you when you're somewhere near either _your_ Captain, or y_our _Captain's best friend!" Kanoko flinched and nervously laughed while scratching the bridge of her nose. "Too obvious?" "So obvious I'm surprise that even he can't see it yet!" "Please don't speak about Tousen-sama like that... It's impolite..."

"'Tousen-sama'? Aren't you going a little far this time?" Kanoko flinched once more."Well... I, um, well i-it's..." "Forget it, I have to go... See ya," "Ah! W-Wait! I almost forgot!" Kanoko exclaimed while jumping up to grab his loose Shinigami standard sleeve, "... What is it now?" "U-Um well... That is... Can you tell me if... Rukia-nee is alright? Please?" Kanoko knew about Rukia Kuchiki's time in the real world, how she lost her powers, how she befriended a group of humans, and how she was captured by another friend which was the red-head, six foot two inch tall Fukutaicho and her own brother.

She cried for three days after all.

She cried more when she heard Rukia will die in fourteen days.

"You know same as what I told you before..." Renji lied, in truth he hadn't visit Rukia in quite sometime not after his first visit at-least. The damn Kuchiki noble is getting too in over her head nowadays.

"Oh... Well, can you tell her I said 'hello' again? If it isn't a bother..." Renji couldn't help but smile at her meek tone, and her big hopeful mismatched eyes, "Yeah, sure, sure," He was about to leave but Kanoko didn't let go of his sleeve yet, "Also..." She whispered while looking down, "Could you tell her that I was sorry... Really I am... For not being able to... Be strong enough to protect her? Please?" Renji sighed, he saw that coming a mile away. "Kanoko... We've been through this, no one could save her, she broke a law and now she's paying for it."

"... With her own life?"

"Oi! Don't say it like that!" Renji scolded, "You'll get the Higher-ups angry if they took wind about it!" "But it's true... Isn't it?" Kanoko whispered. Renji silenced for a moment, then started to laugh, "Now, now, don't get you knickers in a bunch! I'm sure she'll be fine! I mean she does have that 'Mightier-than-thou' brother of a noble!" Kanoko nervously nodded, "So don't worry! Everything will be surely straightened out! By the way... I forgot to tell you this but, Kommumura-Taicho needed you for something after this." Kanoko jumped, "So you better get going, if you don't want him to say mean things about you infront of 'Tousen-sama'!" Renji mimicked with a snicker.

Kanoko blushed, "A-Ah!" "Just kidding! You should get going." And Renji left, his snicker lingered in the air. "Renji-Fukutaicho! Why does he always pick on me...?"

* * *

Night was about to end as Kanoko was walking through an area belonging to the 11th Divison, knowing this was a faster shortcut through to get to her Seven Squad Captain. Komamura was an honorable Shinigami and a aspiring person, even though he's not actually seen because he always has the tendency to cover-up most of his face. That didn't matter to Kanoko though, she viewed him like a surrogate father. She smiled, remembering how she was rescued by the said captain more than once, and wished in some way or form to repay the favor.

It was then, a loud gong was heard, _"Attention, attention, all Shinigami prepare for battle, the Ryoka are intruding the Sekkiseki. Repeat, the Ryoka are intruding the Sekkiseki. All Shinigami be prepared in your designated areas" _Kanoko looked up in the sky with a shocked expression, "What? Ryoka?" An orb of light suddenly came to her line of vision hit the Sekkiseki force field, Kanoko ran a little closer, "Wow... It didn't even exploded! Eh?!" The orb broke through the shield and suspended in the air momentarily. Kanoko couldn't stop staring, her right green eye and left purple eye gleamed in anticipation and awe, "Why do I have the feeling... Something big will happen..."

Somewhere inside Kanoko...

A flutter of yawns were to be heard.

_"So it has begun... Please, wait for me, I need more rest..."_

Two figures, a tall male and a petite female knealing before the hidden figure nodded.

So it has begun...


	2. B is for Burried

**B is for Burried.**

**I do not own Bleach! Only my OCs!**

_**

* * *

　**_

_An orb of light suddenly came to her line of vision hit the Sekkiseki force field, Kanoko ran a little closer, "Wow... It didn't even exploded! Eh?!" The orb broke through the shield and suspended in the air momentarily. Kanoko couldn't stop staring, her right green eye and left purple eye gleamed in anticipation and awe, "Why do I have the feeling... Something big will happen..."_

_Somewhere inside Kanoko..._

_A flutter of yawns were to be heard._

_"So it has begun... Please, wait for me, I need more rest..."_

**

* * *

**

Kanoko squinted her eyes as the glowing orb shined and split in fourths, "What in peaceful resolution in the war...?" What she didn't noticed was, one of the broken pieces went hurdling her way, she only thought that it was getting bigger instead of getting closer, the next thing she knew, she heard two male voices screaming, fell flat on her back, and was deeply covered in sand. _What... Just happened... _She thought with a stilled face, "How long are you gonna cough on your own magic?!" A voice shouted, another voice gave a grunt in pain.

"Hey don't kick me! Didn't I just saved our skin?!" The second voice screamed.

"That's not the point idiot! Why was I stuck with you?!" The first yelled.

They stopped there arguing when they heard a muffling underneath the sand, Kanoko's hand shot out in the air and grab the pant leg of what she thought was another fellow Shinigami, he screamed, "Mfamd mnanfyfnone fhaelp mlaese...?"

"Ah crap! We buried someone alive!"

"Oh Crap! For real?!"

"Dig! Dig!"

_

* * *

_

_A few frantic minutes later, her hand was in the possesion of an unknown orange-haired Shinigami as she sat on the ground. Kanoko coughed out the sand in her throat and took a deep breath of fresh clean air. "Th... Thank you so much..." Kanoko smiled nervously, "I honestly thought I would die underneath there!" "D'ah... Yeah... Sorry about that... You okay?" Apologized an orange-haired Shinigami with an incredible zanpaktou which Kanoko couldn't help but stare at as he helped her up, "No! No worries... The real question is, are you two alright? You seem to came out of nowhere..."_

Ichigo hesitated_**,** Is she for real... She's kinda like Orihime..."_Yeah, we're fine... I'm, huh?" The male Shinigami looked behind him and noticed two other Shinigami looming overhead, Kanoko looked up as well and her eyes grew wide._**T**he squad members from the 11th Division, Third seat Madarame, Ikkaku ... A-And Fifth Seat Ayasegawa, Yumichika..._ She thought, "... Oh n-no..."_The chaos is growing,_She's feeling sick already. Whenever an occasion such as this occurs, whenever she feels the inevitable chaos, she'll grow weary and queasy.

Her stomach is already moving in an unsettling way.

The Third Seat, Ikkaku, laughed with glee, "Hoo-Hoo! I'm so lucky!" They both jumped down to the three on the ground staring at them, "Yo! Long time no see, Kanoko-chan!" Yumichika greeted with one of his so-called beautiful smile, "I-Ikkaku-dono... Yumichika-dono..." Kanoko greeted nervously, "H-How are you?" We should ask the same thing... Seeing as you've been ensnared by two of the Ryoka." Yumichika answered. "Ensared? The hell does that mean? We didn't ensare anyone." The unknown Shinigami muttered, the grey haired female Shinigami's eyes widened even more. "R-Ryoka..." "It's true Kanoko-chan... Now you two be good little Ryoka and hand over the Third Seat Oba, Kanoko-chan, it will be greatly appriciated," "Eh?! Y-You're a Third seat?!" The strange looking man yelled in Kanoko's ear making her flinch, "H-Hai desu... I'm the Third Seat of Squad Seven... Oba, Kanoko... I-I'ts nice to meet you..." The other shinigami, whose name Kanoko has yet still to know, blinked, "A 'Third Seat'? What does that mean?" "It means, in a squad such as hers or myself..." Ikkaku said with a shining head and malice grin, "We're the third strongest in our Division!"

Kanoko yelped at the loud tone and latched on the unknown Shinigami's arm. _He's getting ready to attack already?! _Kanoko covered her left side of her head, where her zanpaktou resides, waiting for the right moment to retaliate, when she saw nothing but Ikkaku dancing to a chant, he was on his toes, "Lu, lu,lu.... Lulu, lu,lu... LululuLU....! LululuLU...!" Kanoko had stars in her eyes, _I didn't know he could dance!_"Luck... Luck... Luck.... Lucky! Ta-da~!" Everyone was silent, a few second later Kanoko clapped for her fellow Third Seat member, "Amazing, Amazing! I didn't know you could dance too!" Ichigo and Ganjyu stared at her like she grew a plant out of her head, "That's not something you should be praising a man for..." Ichigo muttered to Ganjyu who nodded in agreement.

Ikkaku heard, and became angry, "What are you doing BASTARDS?!" He yelled, "I just did the lucky dance for YOU to get out of that stupid hole! And all you gave me was a cocky bored look! At least someone praised me!"

"Then if someone praised you.... You shouldn't be yelling at us cause you've been praised by someone who's simpleminded enough to praise you..." Ichigo answered, Kanoko pointed at herself, "I'm simpleminded? Really?" Ikkaku's tick mark grew bigger, "That's not the point! Grrragh! Now you've made me mad!" An as Ikkaku ranted on more, the other two in the same hole as Kanoko turned to her, Ichigo was the first to questioned her, "You're Kanoko right? Who is this guy?"

Kanoko turned her gazed to the Shinigami in question, "That's Squad 11's of the 13 Gotei Third Seat, Madarame, Ikkaku... Squad 11 happens to be the strongest battle division... And the most brutal... The other one with Ikkaku-dono is Ayasegawa, Yumichika... The Fifth Seat in Squad 11, Don't let the numbers of these two fool you... They're equally strong and equally bloodthirsty... Only they have different methods to fight and potentially kill a person..." "Eh?! Then S-Shouldn't we run?!"Ganjyu loudly whispered, "What do you mean by that?!" Ichigo angrily questioned. "I mean, let's get the hell out of here!" "B-But don't you think... Oh... He's gone..." Kanoko said wistfully as Ganjyu high-tailed away from the area. "...Partners Split?" Ikkaku asked Ichigo after realizing the sudden lack of numbers, "Apparently so..." He answered, "Damn it... Yumichika!" "Got it." Yumichika answered and chased after the other man. "... So... N-Now what..." Kanoko said after a moment of silence, "Now... Kanoko-chan, I fight with this Ryoka... You stay out of the way until either one of us is good and dead!"

Ikkaku pulled out his sword and attacked, luckily, Kanoko was able to pull her mysterious comrade before he realized what happened. "Oi! Kanoko, why the hell did you do that for?!" Ikkaku angrily yelled.

"Well... I didn't think it was honorable to do that when he wasn't even paying attention..."

"It doesn't matter! It's called 'the element of surprise'!"

Kanoko blinked, "Really?! Oh... I'm sorry,"

"Hey..." Ichigo called out to Kanoko, "I don't think you shouldn't be apologizing when you were in the same boat as me... I mean... You almost got hit too..." "Eh?! Really?!" Kanoko exclaimed, "I'm sorry..." "Why are you apologizing for?!" They yelled, Ikkaku sighed, "By the way... Why didn't you ran away too?" Ichigo began to unstrap his zanpaktou, which Kanoko thought was a tad too big, "Well, I figured that if you're stronger than me, then what's the use to run away. You'll catch me, however, if you're weaker, all I have to do is beat you and move on." Ikkaku smirked, "I like that logic of yours... Now... Let's begin our duel!"

Kanoko turned away in fear of the impending battle. She hates bloodshed, especially from those she cares about, even those she's never met, should anything bad happened to either them, and she was involved, she'll never be able to live with herself. she heard slicing of skins and them commenting on their styles of fighting. It was then, she turned around when Ikkaku called out for his zanpaktou, "I-Ikkaku-dono! Isn't that going a little too far?!" Kanoko reasoned as she nervously rosed her hands. "Shut up Kanoko! Whose side are you on?!" Ikkaku yelled before charging at the Ryoka Shinigami. Kanoko looked down, ashamed for calling out so rudely and so dishonorably, if her Captain saw such actions from her...

"By the way... I've never asked for your name yet..." Ikkaku said after standing infront of his opponent with a bloodied eye, smirking all the while.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo." He answered.

Kanoko's eyes widened, they were burried in a flurry of emotions,_Kurosaki... Ichigo..._And questioned herself in a whisper, "K...Kurosaki... Ichigo?!"

_No way..._

**TBC...**


	3. C is for Consideration

****

_C is for Consideration_

_"By the way... I've never asked for your name yet..." Ikkaku said after standing in front of his opponent with a bloodied eye, smirking all the while._

_"Kurosaki, Ichigo." He answered._

_Kanoko's eyes widened, they were burried in a flurry of emotions, Kurosaki... Ichigo... and questioned herself in a whisper, "K...Kurosaki... Ichigo?!"_

_No way..._

_

* * *

_

Kanoko slid down against a wall, feeling a tad more queasy than she should. _I wonder how Renji would feel... I wonder how Rukia would feel! _She thought, Kanoko knew of Kurosaki, Ichigo. She heard so many stories from Rukia during her time in the World of the Living through the soul-phone (pun intended), after all, "Ichigo, the one with orange hair, a scowl on his face, and a cocky bored attitude, whose heart was in the right place Kurosaki I-Ichigo... Is actually here!". After many blows against each other, Ikkaku questioned Ichigo about his Master, "Well... I've only been training with him for ten days... So I don't know if I could consider him a Master, but he taught me how to fight."

Kanoko blinked, wondering exactly who helped him, "Who is it?" Ikkaku asked, "... Urahara, Kisuke." Kanoko felt something inside clenching her heart tightly, something that's warm and cold, she couldn't help but hold her chest in emotional pain_. That name is... So familiar... I-It hurts..._

"I see... So then, it would be rude of me to hold back from killing you." Ikkaku whispered.

"W-Wait!" Kanoko said in a voice she herself cannot recognized, "U-Urahara, Kisuke... I-Is he... Can you tell me if... He..." Kanoko covered her mouth, unsure of what to say after that, "U-Umm... That is to say... N-Never mind..."

The other two shrugged and continued their battle, Kanoko was beside herself, _What's going on? That has never happen before, not since a long time before I entered the Gotei 13._

She pulled off her Zanpacktou, staring at it questioningly, "Hibiki... Hissori... Was it the same thing as before?" They did not answer, "Hibiki... Hissori, I need an answer, I really do." Still nothing. "It's so strange... Why do you not say anything about this question?" She squinted her eyes at the peace sign hairpin,_ What is Urahara Kisuke to me? _Kanoko asked to both herself and Hibiki and Hissori,_ I don't even know what he looks like, and yet..._

Kanoko did not notice the battle ending until she heard the cry of defeat from Ikkaku's mouth. "Ah! What just happened?" Ikkaku was on the floor, unconscious. She ran to him and checked his pulse, "Good, he is not dead, he really is not." She look over at Ichigo's body which collapsed on the floor but is conscious, "Is he alive then?" "Yes, but are you alright? Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded painfully "Yeah, mind putting that balm of his on the guy, he needs it." Kanoko nodded and reached for Ikkaku's Zanpacktou, "This balm can help heal the cuts, slashes and bruises, but only that," Kanoko muttered to Ichigo as she applied the balm that was hidden in the hilt of the katana on Ikkaku's body, Kanoko's mind was reeling with questions, and she wanted so badly to voice them.

"...K-Kurosaki-dono,"

"Call me Ichigo, that other name is too formal."

"R-Right... I-Ichigo-san, I was wondering... Are you here to rescue Kuchiki Rukia?" Ichigo blinked, "Yeah... How do you know Rukia?" Kanoko paused and set her hands down, "I-I... We... Rukia-nee was and has been apart of my life here since I could remember, she took care of me, and in return I've done too little, that was my regrettable dishonor." Kanoko turned her head to the sky, "I still remember the first day we've met... She took me in even though I was a nothing, she looked after me even though I am not worthy of it, She became my rock to stand on when I was at my lowest, she, to me, was like an older sister that I wished so badly to be the one to help her."

"Wow... That some admiration," Ichigo commented, "Yes... She told me about you. How you've gained your powers and such..." Ichigo made a hesitating noise, "So then you were-" "N-No! Peaceful heaven forbid such dishonor and betrayal!" Kanoko protestly answered , "I would never betray her, no matter how many laws she has broke nor how much of a danger she is." "Then why didn't you help her when she was thrown in jail?!" Kanoko looked down in shame, "... I did not know that she returned until it was too late, the one who went the to Living World, Abarai Renji, did not spoke to me of the actions until after she was put in jail, he also told my Captain to forbid me to go anywhere near her or her jail."

"You were forbidden? That seems a little unfair," "It is... I don't know for sure if she's really ok... Renji-fukutaicho tells me she's fine but, I don't know if I can believe it fully..." That was the truth, she knew Renji means well but sometimes she herself can tell what's the truth and what's a lie.

"That's ashame, wait you know that red pineapple?!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Eh? Red pineapple? You mean Renji-fukutaicho?" Kanoko put a finger to her mouth with a thoughtful look, "Hmm... Now that you mention it... His head kinda does look like a red pineapple..."

* * *

During the middle of his Fukutaicho meeting, Renji gave a loud sneeze. "What the hell?" He muttered while rubbing his nose, "Renji-kun? Are you sick?" His fellow fukutaicho and comrade, Momo asked. "D'ahh..."

* * *

"This is troublesome then," Ichigo said with a sigh, "The fact that you have know idea where she might be is going to make things harder than it already is."

"Anyways, I should get going," "Wait, may I atleast come with you?" Kanoko's eyes were full of hope. "I don't know..." "Oh, please! I really need to see her! I haven't seen her in so long! I'll be able to help you if it means getting Rukia-nee by any means necessary!" Ichigo just stared at her, unsure if it was wise to have someone like her coming along, then, noticing the determination in her eyes he sighed, "Alright, but first I need information on where exactly Rukia might be." Kanoko clasped her hands, "Maybe i-if we wait for a while, Madarame-dono might wake up to tell us!"

"... That's a not a bad idea."

* * *

They were running around for five minutes.

"DAMMIT! WHERE THE HELL IS GANJU??!!!" Shouted the oranged hair ryoka. Kanoko, keeping up with him, nervously smiled up at him, "N-Ne...Maybe it's best not to shout like that Ichigo-san... I sure was nice of Madarame-dono to tell us what we needed to know... Oh Rukia-nee..."

Kanoko slowed down to a halt, remembering Ikkaku's directions. _The white tower...Senzaikyu Shi-Shinro... Of all places... Why Renji?_

"Hey you ok?" Ichigo asked after noticing hernot following hiim, "Hello... Ummm... Kanoko?" Kanoko nodded lamely, "Yes, I apologize, it's just that... Where Rukia-nee is... Going to die."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"... What do you mean by that?" Kanoko grabbed a piece of her hair nervously, "That place where we're going, is a place for the capital offenders. What we do to capital offenders is... They'll die." Ichigo just shrugged after a moment of contemplation, "That doesn't stop me. It shouldn't stop you." Kanoko took that moment to stare at the strange hero, considering his words, and whether it's worth to disgrace herself to the whole Seireitei.

It's worth it.


	4. D is for Danketsu

**A/N-** I just got a few things to say before we begin, Renji won't be in this chapter most of the time, the follow up, I added flashbacks which I call "Back then..." which will give an insight between what's going on with the relationship of Kanoko and Renji. to answer a question for a friend, yes, Renji is affecting Kanoko's concern for Rukia by telling the people associated with her to not tell her everything about Rukia because he knew she would do something that'll make her an enemy to the Seireitei because even though she values honor she values friendship and loyalty more. Oh! I almost forgot, in this chapter, you get to read about Kanoko's Zanpaktous Hibiki and Hissori which means sound and silent respectively.

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH THE MANGA NOR THE ANIME, THAT BELONGS TO TITE KUBO**

**D is for Danketsu***

* * *

_"Hey you ok?" Ichigo asked after noticing her not following hiim, "Hello... Ummm... Kanoko?" Kanoko nodded lamely, "Yes, I apologize, it's just that... Where Rukia-nee is... Going to die."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened._

_"... What do you mean by that?" Kanoko grabbed a piece of her hair nervously, "That place where we're going, is a place for the capital offenders. What we do to capital offenders is... They'll die." Ichigo just shrugged after a moment of contemplation, "That doesn't stop me. It shouldn't stop you." Kanoko took that moment to stare at the strange hero, considering his words, and whether it's worth to disgrace herself to the whole Seireitei._

_It's worth it._

* * *

_Back then..._

_"Renji! Renji! Look!" Yelled a younger looking Kanoko, running towards the sleeping red-headed Sixth Seat of Squad Eleven in Gotei 13 training ground via forest._

_"What is it Baka-ko?" Renji grumbled, slightly annoyed that the Seventh Seat of Squad 7 was disturbing his nap as he stood up against a very comfortable tree. "I-I did it! Really I did! I've achieved Shikai!" Kanoko exclaimed while jumping up and down excitedly. _

_Renji, a little shocked and proud of her achievement patted her head roughly, "... Took you long enough! I was beginning to worry that you'd never catch up!" "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! That hurts!" Kanoko laughed apologetically. "So... Let's test it out!" Renji demanded, making Kanoko nod happily, "Alright, here we go...."_

* * *

**Right now...**

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"Stop yelling! You're gonna attract more of them." Ichigo yelled with a disgruntled voice, "I-I can't help it! I wasn't the yelling out someone's name, expecting him to answer while in the midst of the most violent area of Gotei 13!" Kanoko yelled back.

"Whatever! Now can you explain to me exactly WHY you don't know where to go around this area?!"

"I apologize but this is not my Squad Barracks!"

"That won't count! I thought you knew your way before!"

"T-That was because I knew a shortcut back there! But where Rukia-nee is I don't know exactly where to go!" Kanoko replied, looking up at the grumpy ryoka, she and Ichigo were neck and neck while running away from the members of Squad 11.

"What do you mean you don't know exactly where to go?!" Ichigo asked, deciding to grab Kanoko and turn at a left corner.

"I mean I've never been to the Senzaikyu Shi-Shinro, therfore, I don't exactly where to go!" Kanoko answered. She then look to her right just like Ichigo and felt automatic relief when she saw the man they were looking for. "Oi! Ganju!" Ichigo yelled waving his hand. Kanoko smiled a carefree smile, happy to find this Ganju character.

What she realized too late was that he too was chased by Squad 11 members.

"Icihgo-san! He is being followed too!" Kanoko pointed out. "I see that! Damn, Kanoko I want you to stay close behind me and hold on alright? Ganju! Duck!"

"Ichigo-san!" Kanoko held fast to his shirt and ducked the second his zanpakuto swung past over her head, "You must be very careful Ichigo-san! That was very dangerous!" "Sorry! But these guys are so damn annoying!" Ichigo swung again, Kanoko felt someone grabbing her from behind, "Kya!!! What lechery is this?!" Kanoko was about to attack whoever grabbed her when she recognized the shade of hair color, "Hana-kun?" The familiar nervous face looked up to hers, "A-Ah! O-Oba-chan... What are you doing here?" Hanatarou asked, staring at her with his large frantic eyes.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Kanoko questioned, happily hugging the boy in between her breasts, "Oh, I've missed you so much my dear friend! Where have you been this last month?" As they conversed, Ichigo and Ganju were staring at them. A boy being held in between a girl's large bust, and they were conversing like nothing happened.

"Oi, Ichigo,"

"What?"

"What's wrong with this picture?"

"I have no idea... Do you know?"

"That boy is going second base with that chick!"

Ichigo nearly fell over. "Are you serious?! That's what you're concern about?!" Ganju blinked, "Yeah... Why? What were you thinking?" "I was thinking that they are having a conversation while in the middle of a battle!" "That's what you're concern about?! Oh! Wait... I just had an idea..." Ganju said grinning maliciously.

Back to Kanoko and Hanatarou, Kanoko's face darkened with grief, "I see... Renji told your captain to stay away from me..." "I-I'm sorry, Oba-kun, but I was under strict orders..." Hanatarou looked sad, Kanoko shook her head and smiled faintly, "It is fine Hana-kun... I do not blame you for following orders," "I'm really sorry though! I should have told you from the beginning, Uwah!" Kanoko looked up, surprised to see the sight before her, Hanatarou was held hostage against Ichigo's blade, "Alright! Let us through or else the runt gets it!!" Ganju yelled, Hanatarou yelled in surprised. "Hana-kun! I-Ichigo-san! Ganju-dono! Please let him go!" Kanoko pleaded, "He's not involved in this journey!" Ganju quickly grabbed her and shuched her, "We know that!" He whispered, "Just play along. The girl stays with us! She's a hostage too!" "EHHH?!"

The Squad 11 members just stared, "Y-Your kidding right?" One of them asked, Ichigo and Ganju looked at them hesitantly, "N-No... We're not... Don't you care about them?" The Squad 11 members just laughed. "We don't care what you do to them!

"They're not even in our squadron."

"That runt you got there is frome Squad Four, that's the weakest squad there is!"

"If you kill him, you'll be doing us a favor!" They continued to laugh, completely forgetting about Kanoko's position. Ganju and Ichigo reluctantly let go of them both, feeling awkward and humiliated. Kanoko was blushing like wild, she felt her honor being drained away from their laughter.

"Mou! This is most ludicrous!" Kanoko exclaimed. She reached for her hairpin and threw it right in the air. The peace sign insignia glinted by the sun's light. Kanoko closed her eyes and stretched her arms outwards. "Hibiki... Hissori... Danketsu!" The hairpin split in two and formed into two chakrams, one green one and one purple one. Hibiki, the green one placed itself elegantly on her right arm while Hissori, the purple one placed itself on her left. She moved both arms in a circular motion, making them spin faster and faster, Hibiki creating a visible crevice in the earth and Hissori spliced the clouds above in a clean cut before she swung Hissori and it expertly splice the majority of the group.

The rest, including Ichigo, Ganju and Hanatarou, stared at her in shock or surprise, some were quivering in fear, realizing exactly who they were up against.

"Isn't that... Oba Kanoko of the Squad Seven Barracks...?" One of them whispered to the other. "The... The Goddess of Unusualness... Most famous for her unusual but p-powerful Zanpaktou..." Everyone but Ichigo and Kanoko gulped feeling the sense of impending doom. "Crap... We're screwed..."

"Unless you value your dishonorable lives, I suggest leave." Her eyes flashed a dangerous glow corresponding to their respectful colors. The members of Squad 11 grabbed their fellow fallen comrades and left screaming. After everything was silenced, Kanoko heaved a sigh and made her zanpaktou revert back to it's form and back to her head. The rest of the group just stared at her while she nervously stared back, rubbing the nape of her neck.

"Whoa..." Ichigo commented, impressed by the outcome. "I didn't know you were that strong, Goddess of Unusualness huh?"

Kanoko giggled nervously, "Y-Yes... T-The other Shinigami branded that name on me when they first saw me... You know, odd colored eyes, the skin, the hair, and um, my zanpaktou that was the only one of it's kind, and the like."

Kanoko kept nervously giggling until her face turned green, and she ran at a corner and threw up the contents in her stomach. Ichigo and Ganju looked at each other with confused expression. Hanatarou nervously giggled as he ran to the girl, "S-She's also known for her illness after every battle." He explained.

* * *

_Back then..._

_"Wow... Impressive Zanpaktou," Renji commented after looking at the spliced clouds, "D-Do you think so?" Kanoko asked with hopeful eyes,"You don't supoosed that... Tousen-sama would like it?" After a long pause, Renji laughed loudly, "I know so! In fact... Your Zanpaktou is kinda making me jealous..." He walked loomed over her, getting her to back away. _

_"Eh?" _

_"Yeah... All my Zabimaru do is extending itself whenever I swing, but yours can cut the elements, and in a cooler looking shape... I'm so very jealous..." Kanoko blushed heavily when she realized how dangerously close he was, "I'm so jealous... I might just tickle you!" Kanoko squealed and laughed uncontrollably, feeling his fingers digging and rubbing her tummy was making her screamed with laughter, "N-Not fair Renji-cha-haha! Y-You caught me off g-gua-hahahaha!"_

_"Ir's your own fault for letting your guard down, Baka-ko!" Renji commented, reaching for the zanpaktou that rested on her head. _

_"Gotcha!" Renji began to run far away from the girl, "Let's see if your precious Tousen-sama would be impressed without your Zanpaktou!"_

_"Renji~!"_

* * *

Danketsu=Unite

**TBC**


	5. E is for Encounter

**A/N-** Just to let you know before you continue to the story, there's gonna be a lot of flashbacks but there's good news... I just save a bunch of money but switching to Geico! Just Kidding! Anywhos the real good news is that Renji's gonna be in it! Whoot!

**Disclaimer: Kneyly5 does not own Bleach.**

* * *

**E is for Encounter**

* * *

_"Whoa..." Ichigo commented, impressed by the outcome. "I didn't know you were that strong, Goddess of Unusualness huh?"_

_Kanoko giggled nervously, "Y-Yes... T-The other Shinigami branded that name on me when they first saw me... You know, odd colored eyes, the skin, the hair, and um, my zanpaktou that was the only one of it's kind, and the like."_

_Kanoko kept nervously giggling until her face turned green, and she ran at a corner and threw up the contents in her stomach. Ichigo and Ganju looked at each other with confused expression. Hanatarou nervously giggled as he ran to the girl, "S-She's also known for her illness after every battle." He explained._

_

* * *

_

Renji knew something was wrong... No...

He expected it.

Renji snuck away from the vice-captain's meeting, that was discussing about the intrusion of the Ryoka, and ran straight to Squad Seven, half hoping to find Kanoko sitting around outside, a stupid dazed look on her stupid face.

"Damn." Was all he could say when he couldn't even sense Kanoko's spiritual pressure.

Not long after that he felt a familiar raw spiritual pressure he hadn't felt in a month. And in a particular direction of where Kanoko was.

Renji started to get more concerned and pissed, "Don't tell me...! Dammit Kanoko!" He ran to the Senzaikyu Shi-Shinro, just because her had a hunch.

* * *

"A-choo!"

"Oba-chan are you feeling alright? Do you need any medicinal herbs?" Hanatarou asked, Kanoko sniffled and smiled in reassurance, "Mnn, I'm fine, I think someone's talking about me..."

"You sure it's not just the fact that we're walking in an old, damp, waterway network?" Ichigo questioned gruffly, "Mnn... No, I'm positive, I can tell if someone's talking about me, or if it is the environment."

Ganju whistled, "That's some special skill, Kanoko-chan!" "Oh, no Ganju-dono... It is just another unusual trait of mine... Ne, Hana-kun?" Hanatarou nodded, "Hai!" Kanoko just hugged him and giggled.

"By the way... How did you two meet?" Ichigo questioned quirking an eyebrow at the chummy friends, Kanoko and Hanatarou blinked at each other and had thoughtful looks, "Uwah... how did we encounter each other?" Kanoko asked tilting her head, "I think, it was that one time you were... Either being chased by Renji-fukutaicho, or chasing him..."

"Ah! yes... I was chasing him, he stole my Zanpaktou that one time..."

* * *

_Back then..._

_"Renji-chan! Please give me back my Hibiki and Hissori!"_

_"Never!"_

_"Renji-chan!" Kanoko whined at him, jumping roof from roof in the Gotei 13, "Please! Eh?" Kanoko slipped on a small loose tile on the roof she was on, Renji turned around and noticed her falling, "Kanoko!"_

_Meanwhile, Hanatarou was below, trying his best not to collapse under the heavy weight of gauge, bandages,and other medicinal items, "Oh... There's so much stuff! I wish that Squad 11 would stop being so violent... Eh?" A shadow loomed over him, the next thing he knew, his face was greeted by two big, round mounds rubbing against his cheeks. "Itai-tai-tai-tai-tai... My ankle..."_

_

* * *

_

**Right now...**

"Ahh... Renji-fukutaicho was so upset with me that day..." Kanoko had a happy dazed look, Hanatarou as well.

Ichigo stared at them like they were idiots, "He was upset with you even though it was his fault?"

"Hai... I can still feel that sting when he hit me over the head whenever I think about it." She smiled and rubbed the spot at the back of her head, "As if it were only yesterday..."

Ichigo and Ganju's right eye twitch, "That's abuse..." Ichigo whispered to Ganju, "I think it's more of a unrequited love kinda thing," Ganju whispered back, "I don't know... I still say it's abuse."

"Excuse me, Ichigo-san, Ganju-dono..." Kanoko called sweetly, making them jump out of their skin, "I apologize for interrupting your conversation, however, Hanatarou advise that we must get going..."

They both reluctantly nod and walked ahead of her, as she watched them go Kanoko looked at the water beside the tunnel walk, reminiscing about the event that happened after the incident.

Meanwhile, Renji was above ground, walking right over where Kanoko, and Hanatarou and the Ryoka, Ichigo and Ganju are. He can sense her, but he can't pinpoint exactly where, he can also feel the Ryoka's spiritual pressure, right beside hers. "He's with her..." Renji's face contorted with a ticked off expression, "When I get my hands on her..." He sighed, calming down and kept on walking. _Why does stuff like this always happen with her?_ He questioned himself.

* * *

_Back then..._

_Night time greeted the Soul Society. the sounds of insects reached Kanoko's ears, she was staring into the waters of a lake, watching the reflections of the moon dancing, she knew Renji was watching her. "I don't blame you Renji-chan..."_

_Renji jumped down from the tree he was hiding in, taking a few steps toward the grey-haired maiden, "I was acting stupid Kanoko, you have the right to blame me." Kanoko sighed and turned to face him, she didn't know it, but her eyes were glowing, Renji's breath hitched, "I do not blame you..." She repeated, then she sneezed, Renji relaxed, "You cold?" _

_Kanoko nodded then yelped when Renji threw his shirt on her head, she struggled out of the cloth and blinked at him curiously. "You know what I don't get? It's the fact that you never get angry," Renji said while plopping himself next to her watching the calm lake. Kanoko nodded, and snuggled up to the shirt, it was warm. "How's your ankle?" Renji asked, she smiled, "It is fine, Hanatarou-san was very good to it." _

_"That's good." _

_"Mhmm."_

_"You know what else I don't get?"_

_"What?"_

_"The fact that you don't wear sleeves during the night!" Renji hit her over the head, "Oww... That was mean..." Kanoko rubbed her head, "Yeah well it's not my fault that you had that stupid look on your face," Renji pointed out, "What look?" Kanoko questioned, blinking dumbly._

_"That what! Man it's so annoying!" Renji laughed._

_

* * *

_

**Right now...**

"Kanoko-chan, you coming?" Ganju called making Kanoko jump from her spot, " My Face is not stupid!" She yelled, "... You okay?" Ichigo questioned, Kanoko blink, "Oh... It was just another daydream," Ichigo looked at her strangely, "Right... Anyway we're almost there."

"Oh, yes, think you for informing me." Kanoko smiled at Ichigo as soon as she caught up with him, Ichigo was curious about the girl, for as long as he known her, she's been daydreaming, when they were running from the Squad 11 members, when they were hiding in an empty building with Ganju and Hanatarou, even now. To Ichigo, she was an egnima.

He had to ask, "What was that about?"Kanoko blinked, "Eh? Why whatever do you mean, Ichigo-san?"

"You have this tendency to day-dream this even when we were hiding in that house I hear you calling out Rukia's name"

"Oh... Dear... I did?" Kanoko blushed and Ichigo nodded, "Eh... Well... I-I do not really know why I daydream... Really I don't, I just like it..." Kanoko looked up as soon as she saw light from above her, as well as a ladder in front, "Ah! We're here!" Kanoko exclaimed happily. Hanatarou, who peaked outside nodded, and jumped down to her, "Yes Oba-chan... However this is the closest we can get without getting caught." "It's fine by us." Ichigo grunted as he climbed up the ladder, Ganju followed in suit. "Come on, let's go." "Yes let's-" Kanoko stifled a gasp,

_Renji... Fukutaicho?_

"Oba-chan? What's wrong?" Hanatarou asked, "You looked pale all of a sudden," Kanoko grasped Hanatarou's shoulders, a nervous smile etched her face, "N-N-Ne... Hana-chan, isn't their any other way to the White tower? ANy other way at all?" "N-No, the nearest one is another 50 meters away and between that and the White tower is 300 meters." Kanoko chewed on her bottom lip, _I-If Renji sees us together... He'll never forgive me..._

_However..._

_If I don't do this... I'll never forgive myself... _

"Oba-chan, what's wrong?"

"Something... Awful..." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N- **Well? Do you like it? Do you hate it? I would like reviews and comments because I like to feel loved! Just kidding! But reviews and comments are welcomed. the next one will be coming soon kay? There's gonna be a lot of tension between our heroine and her vice-captain friend Renji, I wonder what? Stay tuned!


	6. F is for Feelings

**F is for Feelings**

* * *

_"Oba-chan? What's wrong?" Hanatarou asked, "You looked pale all of a sudden," Kanoko grasped Hanatarou's shoulders, a nervous smile etched her face, "N-N-Ne... Hana-chan, isn't their any other way to the White tower? Any other way at all?" "N-No, the nearest one is another 50 meters away and between that and the White tower is 300 meters." Kanoko chewed on her bottom lip, I-If Renji sees us together... He'll never forgive me..._

_However..._

_If I don't do this... I'll never forgive myself... _

_"Oba-chan, what's wrong?"_

_"Something... Awful..." She whispered._

_

* * *

_

Kanoko knew she was treading on thin water. "I-I don't know about this..." She said to herself as Ichigo assisted her out of the man hole, "It's fine Kanoko-chan, stop worrying too much," Ichigo said, Kanoko nodded with an unsure face, then as soon as she was out of the hole and into the light, she squinted her eyes, "It's really misty..." "Yeah, let's get going."

Kanoko was feeling scared, she can sense him very near, almost as if he was right beside her.

_Renji is here._

Kanoko was terrified. Even though she is a Third Seat, Abarai, Renji is a Lieutenant, almost as strong as a Captain. she knew she was out of her league, and she knew she was in big trouble.

"It's been awhile..." She heard him say.

"Oi, Baka-Ko." Kanoko was startled when she felt his being right next to hers, his large hand right on top of her head, "What the hell are you doing with the Ryoka, Baka-Ko?" "D'ahh... R-Renji-fukutaicho..." Kanoko gulped, "H-How are you?"

"Don't give me that crap... I leave you on your own for one day, and you disappeared for nearly three," She winced, "Do you gave any idea how much grief you gave to Iba when he found out you disappeared? Do you?"

"N-No...?"

"Oh... Well then, what about everyone else in your Squadron? What they went through to go and look for you?"

"No..."

She had guilt written all over her face. Renji's face was filled with feigned indifference.

"B-B-But... Rukia-nii... She's going to die, and-"

"Of course she's going to die! She committed a Capital Offense! Giving away her Shinigami powers to a human, illegal mod soul use, illegal gigai use, and going into hiding for two months!"

Kanoko looked down, feeling her heart break by the coldness in his voice. "I can't believe you would say something so mean about Rukia-nii..." "It's not my fault that she got herself in this mess," Renji whispered hoarsely, "You shouldn't be concern for her well-being anymore, she gave up that privilege the moment Central 46 condemned her. Stop crying, you know what I said is true." She didn't even realized that she was crying, until she felt them leaving her chin.

"Kanoko... Leave. Now." Renji demanded.

No response.

"I'll use force if I have to."

She was then pulled away suddenly by a hand and pulled into a chest, that chest belonging to Ichigo, "Ichigo-san..."

"Kanoko-chan, please, stay with Ganju and Hanatarou." Ichigo whispered, pushing her aside, "Oi, Renji, do you know what I hate more than accusers? Guys that make girls cry!" Ichigo attempt the first strike.

"Wait! Stop it!" Kanoko was about to run towards them if it weren't for Hanataoru and Ganju holding her back.

* * *

The moment Renji saw Kanoko, unharmed, the first thought that came to her mind was, _Thank God..._

The next thought was, _She's is gonna be in a world of hurt._

When he was greeting Ichigo, his eyes never left Kanoko's shaking-guilt wrecking form."Oi, Baka-Ko." He called out to her, shunpo right beside her, he side-stared her, expecting an answer, nothing. "What the hell are you doing with the Ryoka, Baka-Ko?" He already knew the answer.

"D'ahh... R-Renji-fukutaicho..." He watched her throat bobbing , "H-How are you?"Renji gave a low growl,"Don't give me that crap... I leave you on your own for one day, and you disappeared for nearly three," She winced, "Do you gave any idea how much grief you gave to Iba when he found out you disappeared? Do you?"

"N-No...?" She answered.

"Oh... Well then, what about everyone else in your Squadron? What they went through to go and look for you?" Renji asked once more.

"No..."

She had guilt written all over her face. Renji's face was filled with feigned indifference.

"B-B-But... Rukia-nee... She's going to die, and-"

"Of course she's going to die! She committed a Capital Offense! Giving away her Shinigami powers to a human, illegal mod soul use, illegal gigai use, and going into hiding for two months! TWO MONTHS! " He winced himself, the tone of voice was surprisingly cold, even for him. But he had to prove his point,"I can't believe you would say something so mean about Rukia-nii..." Kanoko spoked softly,

"It's not my fault that she got herself in this mess," Renji whispered hoarsely, "You shouldn't be concern for her well-being anymore, she gave up that privilege the moment Central 46 condemned her. Stop crying, you know what I said is true." He hated that it was true, he hated even more when she started to cry. He wanted, very badly to sooth her, just like those times long ago.

"Kanoko... Leave. Now." Renji demanded.

No response.

"I'll use force if I have to."

She was then pulled away suddenly by a hand and pulled into a chest, that chest belonging to Ichigo, "Ichigo-san..." He heard her whisper. And he hated it, the fact that Kanoko was willing to trust a perfect stranger over him was not only sickening but betraying. He was the one that calms her down, ebbing the tears away, and now this Ryoka's hustling in?

Oh hell no.

"Kanoko-chan, please, stay with Ganju and Hanatarou." Ichigo whispered, pushing her aside, "Oi, Renji, do you know what I hate more than accusers? Guys that make girls cry!" Renji dodged as soon as Ichigo attempt the first strike.

* * *

"You have no right butting into other people's business!"

"Yes I do! The moment you took Rukia away it became my business, you just triggered the first shot when you made Kanoko-chan cry!"

"I said it's not your business! So butt out you damn Ryoka!"

Kanoko's mind was at wits end. She watched the two clashing swords, arguing about who was right, her mind was reeling, "Renji-fukutaicho... Ichigo-san... Please, Ganju, Hanatarou! Please let me go!" Kanoko exclaimed, pulling away from their surprisingly strong grip, "No can do Kanoko-chan, if you go into that, you could get hurt really bad," Ganju reasoned, ".... Please, I want to stop this..." She muttered, "I want to save Rukia-nee, that was all I want, I do not want violence between my friends...."

Renji is her friend, Renji is being a jerk to her, Renji lied to her, Ichigo is her friend, Ichigo is defending her, Renji is attacking, Ichigo is protecting her, offense, defense, yes, no, hurtful lies, painful truth, Rukia in trouble....

"Oww...."

Kanoko could feel her head splitting, "O-Owww..." Kanoko grasped her head only because the sounds were getting more acute, more louder, like she was next to a giant ringing bell. It struck inside her head for every clash the other two make. "Oww... Owww..." "Oba-chan?" She collapsed under her own weight, "Oba-chan?!" Hanatarou and Ganju let go for only a second, that was enough for her to run. "Hibiki.... Hissori..."

_Go._

"You can't possibly beat me!"

"Yes I can! I'll beat anyone that gets in my way to my goal!"

"Tch! That attitude would be admirable if it were not reckless!" Renji growled, "It's a mistake to think that now you got that zanpaktou, you can do whatever you want, just like it's a mistake for you to be conceited!" Renji shoved Ichigo through a wall. He then called forth his Zanpaktou, ready to deliver another blow. if it weren't for a single word uttered. "Danketsu!!"

"Kano-!" Her Chakram Hibiki hovered above him as he dodged the spiking earth coming towards him. He did a 180 and deflected the said weapon, "Kanoko... What the hell are you doing?!" Renji yelled as he watch Hibiki returning to the girl. "Kanoko...." He growled once more, the girl meekly rubbed her arm. "I... I don't want you to hurt him..." Renji squinted an eye, "What did you just say?" Kanoko gulped, "I-I said don't hurt him!"

"Don't hurt him you say?" Renji said after a moment of stunned silence. "So what? Do you like him now? Is he that important, that you have to go your way just to tell me, 'Don't hurt him'?" Renji barked a short laugh, "Are you kidding me? First Tosen-Taicho, now Kurosaki, Ichigo... You really know how to pick'em,"

Kanoko was confused beyond measure, "I-I do not know what you mean Renji-fukutaicho, I-I only wanted to stop the nonsense you are displaying," "Oh so I'm full of nonsense is that it?" "What? No-" "I can hear you loud and clear Kanoko, I, the one who happens to be your closest friend, who also happens to try and avenge Rukia's pride and not only that but to protect you, am full of nonsense. While Tosens can't see you and Kurosaki, Ichigo shouldn't be anywhere near you."

Renji shunpo in front of Kanoko, "I can't believe this! Kanoko do you have any idea what he did?" "Y-Yes I did... Rukia told me," She mumbled, "She did?! When?!"

* * *

**TBC...**


	7. G is for Guard

**G is for Guard**

**

* * *

**

_"Don't hurt him you say?" Renji said after a moment of stunned silence. "So what? Do you like him now? Is he that important, that you have to go your way just to tell me, 'Don't hurt him'?" Renji barked a short laugh, "Are you kidding me? First Tosen-Taicho, now Kurosaki, Ichigo... You really know how to pick'em,"_

_  
Kanoko was confused beyond measure, "I-I do not know what you mean Renji-fukutaicho, I-I only wanted to stop the nonsense you are displaying," "Oh so I'm full of nonsense is that it?" "What? No-" "I can hear you loud and clear Kanoko, I, the one who happens to be your closest friend, who also happens to try and avenge Rukia's pride and not only that but to protect you, am full of nonsense. While Tousens can't see you and Kurosaki, Ichigo shouldn't be anywhere near you."_

_  
Renji shunpo in front of Kanoko, "I can't believe this! Kanoko do you have any idea what he did?" "Y-Yes I did... Rukia told me," She mumbled, "She did?! When?!"_

_

* * *

_

Kanoko was once told, when walking on a thin rope, that she has to be careful, otherwise she would fall. She could just imagine herself teetering on that thin, fragile rope, she can feel the wind moving past her and towards her, she cannot move.

She is stuck.

"When?!" Renji asked once more, "When?!" "When she was in the real world!" Kanoko screamed while shutting her eyes, "...So you knew where she was? This whole time you knew?!" Renji grasped her shoulders, making Kanoko scared, the wind moved between them, and Ichigo's sword was right by Renji's throat."... It's not polite to man-handle a girl." He whispered, "I-Ichigo-san," Kanoko said with a gasp, then grimace, "You're bleeding...." "Kanoko-chan, I thank you for possibly preventing my death but, you're gonna have to stay out of the way."

Renji stared at her, waiting to hear her refuse, "A-Alright... Just don't kill him, please," Renji was dumbfounded, Ichigo smiled "I'll try not to." All was silent, Renji and Ichigo watched her go back, clutching her head as she did so, her Zanpaktou floating above her. "... You...." Renji whispered, Ichigo averted his attention to Renji, "You.... Bastard, you took Rukia's power, now you have the audacity to take Kanoko's trust from me?!" Kanoko winced at the volume, but kept walking.

Her head was on fire.

But she didn't focused on that at the moment, instead, she nearly fumbled when she felt Renji's Spiritual Pressure licking at her feet.

_Renji.... Please..._

"Are you just going to stand there watching her? We were in a battle." Ichigo goaded.

"Kurosaki Ichigo... I'll kill you.... I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

Renji knew that it was the smart thing for Kanoko to step back, however, having her to go because some Ryoka told her to, just made him snap.

_Kanoko.... How could you...?_

"Are you just going to stand there watching her? We were in a battle."

Renji was beyond ticked. "Kurosaki Ichigo... I'll kill you.... I'LL KILL YOU!" He charged at the Orange-head Zabimaru high above his head, "It's over!" Ichigo dodged, "If you didn't exist...! If Rukia had never met you...! She wouldn't have to go through all this! I wouldn't have to lie to Kanoko! We would've lived a happy life without you!" He yelled as Zabimaru extended towards Ichigo. "If you didn't exist...! We would be together!"

Meanwhile, Kanoko head was thumping like crazy, but she heard Renji's words, Ganju and Hanatarou heard them as well, "Oi, Hanatarou, what do you think he means by that?" Ganju whispered to the smaller boy, Kanoko avtered her attention to their conversation, "I-I don't know for sure... For as long as I knew them, Oba-chan, Abarai-fukutaicho, and Rukia-san have been close since they've entered the Gotei 13. "

"... It was long before that..." Kanoko entered in, rubbing her temples, "It was long before that.... We've been close for a longer time period, since the... Zabimaru looks stronger than I remembered," Kanoko said instead of finishing the first subject, "Zabimaru? You mean that crazy sword that other guy has," Ganju questioned, "What does it do?"

Kanoko narrowed her eyes, "Zabimaru... In its Shikai, Zabimaru transforms into an even longer 6-part segmented blade. Each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back."

Kanoko winced lightly, "They are connected by this strand and can act as a whip more than a sword... Zabimaru's guard and handle pretty much remain the same in its Shikai release. While Zabimaru can be stretched to incredible lengths in its whip form, Renji has a limit of three consecutive attacks before having to bring the segments of Zabimaru back together for recovery. So I do not know how exactly Ichigo-san will fair in this battle..."

Ganju and Hanatarou gulped, "W-Wow... You sure know alot about his Zanpaktou..." Ganju complimented, Kanoko said nothing else, she only looked at the clouds and smoke that was the after effect of a large crash the fighting pair created.

The earth beneath them shook, making Kanoko clutch her head, hard. "Owww...." Renji was not making it easy for her, he lied to her, he made others lie to her, he's blaming her and Ichigo. Her eyes held melancholy for Renji. "Renji-fukutaicho... Why?" Kanoko stared with grief.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!! DON'T YOU GET IT ICHIGO?!" Renji swung his Zabimaru at Ichigo with such fury. "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY RUKIA'S GONNA DIE!!! I MAD A VOW TO RUKIA TO PROTECT KANOKO AT ALL COST! AND I INTEND TO KEEP IT SO STOP INTERFERING WITH OUR LIVES!!!" Kanoko's hair flew all around her, as she looked up with a startled gasp, Rukia.

Renji remembers, Kanoko remembers...

* * *

_Back Then..._

_"Rukia-nee! Rukai-nee!" Kanoko cried running for the petite girl, Rukia turned around, watching her younger friend running towards her, Kanoko wore the standard Shino Academy uniform just like Rukia. her long silvery-grey hair danced behind her, her dual colored eyes were frantic, her feet were as usual, bare. "What?! What is it?!" Rukai said with alertness, "Renji-chan...! Renji-chan...! He-He threaten some students for being nice to me!" _

_Rukia had a dumbstruck look, "... He did what now?" "Yeah! He threaten a bunch of guys for helping me with my kido spell..." Kanoko said waving her arms around, "Kanoko-chan please calm down! Exactly what did they do before Renji threatened them?" _

_"W-Well... I was minding myself, practicing that kido spell number 30, when three other male students offered assistants for the spell, Renji happened to walk by, he seemed to have thought that they were taking advantage of me because he then tackled the poor men." "Ohh... Renji you idiot..." Rukia sighed, "I heard that!" Kanoko nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice, Renji was right behind her._

_"Ah! Renji-chan!" _

_"Why the hell did you call me an idiot if the were taking advantage of her?!" _

_"I called you an idiot because you know better than anyone that Kanoko can take care of herself!"_

_"Please do not argue!" Kanoko begged._

_"Rukia, you didn't see exactly how they 'assisting' her!"_

_"Oh yeah?! Exactly how then Renji?"_

_"It's so disgusting I don't even want to mention it!" Renji scoffed._

_Rukia made a face, "Oh yeah? I bet that they were just helping her and you blew it out of proportion, AGAIN!"_

_"Whatever! I made a vow to protect her ever since that day, and I intend to keep it."_

* * *

**Right Now...**

"He remembers? He remembers." Kanoko whispered to herself. She ran towards the fight once more, "Renji-fukutaicho.... Ichigo-san.... Renji.... Renji.... RENJI-CHAN!!!" Her heart was pounding, her head didn't hurt as much though, in fact it's as though it was glad that she was going for it. "RENJI-CHAN!!!!" She yelled once more, "Stop fighting! Stop fighting! This isn't justice! This is not OUR justice!!! Renji-chan!!!"

Renji's spiritual pressure was all around her, as was Ichigo's it felt like she was swimming to get there.

She can imagine herself swimming out of a deep, deep lake of red and blue, she can feel herself floating in the red and light azure mist to the summit of an incredibly high mountain.

_Renji.... You and Rukia were always there for me, protecting me, this time I want to help. all by myself, that's why... That's why..._ She made it to where Ichigo kneeled before Renji, blood all over him, the smell made her nauseous.

Kanoko then screamed after feeling intense, raw Spiritual Pressure surging past her being, nearly choking her.

"Ahh! Such raw power...! W-What is this?!" Pieces of her clothing were ripped clean off her, as she watched in awe. Renji's Zanpaktou broke apart by the sheer force of Ichigo's Zanpaktou.

His hair loose, he was thrown back by the power, Kanoko choose that moment to catch him before the impact. Unfortunately, her back wasn't so lucky.

"Itai-tai-tai-tai-tai... Renji-chan... Are you alright?" Kanoko whispered to his ear, pushing away his long red hair, "Damn it..." Renji muttered weakly, "I can't believe I.... Lost...." He coughed up a certain amount of blood.

He was defeated.

* * *

_Damn it..._

_Damn it..._

_Damn it..._

Renji was bloodied, battered, and confused and defeated. How could he lose? How could he show defeat in front of the girl he swore to guard and protect?

What was it all for?

_What was this all for... Zabimaru?_

"Renji-chan... Are you alright?" He could barely feel her small fingers brushing against his neck wen he coughed up blood.

Oh no...

Kanoko was covered in his shameful blood.

"K...Kanoko, you shouldn't get yourself covered in my blood because of... Me..." Renji groaned, Kanoko smiled sadly and shook her head, "You know I don't care about that Renji-kun, I can't leave you like this you're my dearest friend."

Renji painfully laughed.

How pathetic.

She was always like that. Thinking of others before herself, being so kind and caring, yet a complete and total idiot.

That just drives him crazy.

"Renji-chan?"

Renji eyes were wide, he hadn't heard her call him that for a long time, it sounded good. Like home. "Damn it. I lost the fight.... I feel so weak..." He muttered.

Kanoko weakly smiled, "Renji-chan doesn't have to fight, Renji-chan shouldn't lie, Renji-chan shouldn't hurt people because of the law, Renji-chan shouldn't be hurt because of the law, Renji-chan.... Renji-chan.... You know this is not true justice because you know it's not right! It is not justice nor a peaceful resolution, instead it is just pointless bloodshed."

_Damn it...._

She was right.

That just drives him off the wall with something....

Unfamiliar...

* * *

**A/N-** Soo... You got to see a glimpse of something a little intense huh? Yeah... It was a little intense, I wanted to add a few things but I thought it would be best for the next chapter. ANywhos... You got to see Renji's reason to protect Kanoko, you got to see a little insight of Kanoko's knowledge. Nice huh? The next one will be coming soon! However this one is going to be entirely different than anything you've read.


	8. H is for Hands

**H is for Hands**

**

* * *

**

"They're gone Renji-chan..." She whispered.

_It was unusual._

Kanoko eyes held a daze of wonder, as she laid Renji to her lap. her eyes fixated on the spot where Kurosaki, Ichigo stood. She felt ill when moments before, she stared into his eyes, they held resolve. The type that only certain people relish in. It frightened her somewhat. She had to tell them to leave. 'Go and rescue Rukia-nee' She said with a sad smile, 'Tell her that I apologize for not seeing her yet. I must protect Renji.'

_I never thought it would be possible. I've never thought it'd be so easy._

She can sense one... Two... Three... Four people, but Kanoko did not care at the moment, Renji needed her, she brushed the red hair from his primal marked face. Her eyes softened as she traced the pattern. Ichigo and the others are long gone. They left, but not without saying a few words of wisdom and a quick healing potion from Hanatarou, Kanoko smiled more, 'Thank you, I won't utter a word of our meet. That is the least I could do.'

Renji breathing pattern was slow, his blood drenched his clothes as well as hers but still she did not care. She grabbed his large, left hand, they were incredibly coarse from the years of his training compared to her strangely softer, smaller ones, they were so large. "Oh Renji-chan... I hoped that they find her soon. Oh," She turned to face the men that appeared before her and her fallen friend.

_His hands that were so big and strong, they look so defeated._

Izuru, Kira was the first person she looked up to upon their appearance, his light blond hair stood firm against the battle wind, his eyes told another story as he stared at the two long-time friends and former class-mates covered in red. "Kira... Fukutaicho..." Kanoko greeted quietly before turning her attention back to Renji, "Kanoko-chan... What happened?" Kira demanded, Kanoko said nothing and started to stroke Renji's hands once more.

"Ne... Kira-fukutaicho..." She murmured, "Have you noticed Renji-chan's hands? They are so big.... And yet..." Tears slid down her face Kira slowly walked his way over her and wiped her tears then something strange happened, a glow, a faint but sure glow that outlined her body, his fingers suddenly felt warm. He suddenly felt at peace and it was very unusual.

Kanoko can't seem to stop the tears, it was too painful to stop. Kira reached for her shoulders to pull her away from the bloody friend. "...Kanoko come with me." She put up a small protest, wanting to stay with Renji a little longer, something in which they both knew would be impossible at the moment.

R_enji... I am so confused._

_

* * *

_

Kuchiki, Byakuya was a terrifying man to behold, Kanoko wished it weren't the case to be there, standing in his office, without Renji here, she wouldn't feel this way, Renji was always there whenever she was in the captain's presence, he made her feel more at ease because he does so. Byakuya was only an observer, always watching her. She always knew whenever he watch, she always knew how he watching, calculating, curious, nostalgia, cold. Renji blocked those feelings with his hands, telling her what to do, showing her next steps.

By his hands, they have guided me, pushed me to a direction he wants me to go...

She had an idea as to why she was in his office. An accessory witness and former hostage would bode to the destruction of the Ryoka. She would refuse to speak of course, that was her promise to her friends. She did not care if she was put in jail, Renji was all she cared for at the moment.

"Please, sit down." Byakuya muttered while facing her. Kanoko quietly obliged. In a room with Renji's captain slightly startled her. Kuchiki, Byakuya, Captain of Squad Six, a noble head of the Kuchiki Family, adoptive older brother of Rukia-nee, who was pre-determined to die. It frightened her to be with a man who was all she knew from what she heard. Her eyes trained down on her hands, she can't look at him, it was scary. Those cold eyes, "Kuchiki, Rukia is condemned to die." That made her look into his eyes. Rukia, her best and close friend, "Rukia-nee..." The girl flinched lightly.

_By her hands.... They were protecting me... They were like warmth that can soothe me when I was scared..._

"Wha... Why am I here?"

"You are here because you are a witness to my lieutenant's dishonorable battle, I want to know if the Ryoka were involve. What happened." His eye held absolute resolve. Strong, chilling, contrite, Kanoko did not see it, she felt it "I... I have nothing to say." "That is not what I want to hear As Sixth Captain of Gotei 13, I demand an answer." "I... Have nothing to say..." She repeated.

By their hands, they created dream for me...

She was not answering his questions and was not him that made him upset to a certain degree. He knew of Oba, Kanoko the first time they met was when he came to the academy to adopt Rukia. The moment he laid eyes on her, there was something eerily familiar about her, he saw her face somewhere before, her voice was familiar.

It was suspicious but he let it go until that day when Abarai Renji was promoted to Leiutenant and he watched her train with him nearly everyday, she was surely strong enough to be a Lieutenant herself if it weren't for her unsureness. He watched her nervous form shaking, it was understandable but unnecessary for her to shake, they have spoken before but those were on different matters. Byakuya was losing patience with this familiar girl. He watched her heterochromia eyes flicker out of nervousness.

You are familiar with Lieutenant Abarai, Renji, as well as the condemned Kuchiki, Rukia are you not?"

"I am."

"Then why are you not helping one of them by answering the first question I asked?"

"I do not want to help one of them... I want to help both of them." She gave a deep breath, "I refuse to speak until they are both saved..."

She held her breath as she felt the tip of his sword touch her throat.

"Oba, Kanoko. Are you disobeying me?" His eyes held calm resolve, meant to kill her if need be. Kanoko's eyes held firm. "B... By my honor as third seat of Squad Seven, I refuse to speak of that which you seek. By the honor of Abarai, Renji, I refuse to sully it by informing you. I had made an oath, as a member of Squad Seven to honor that oath made between Comrades.... Warriors..." Byakuya's cold eyes drowned her resolve, his spiritual pressure nearly snuffed her courage.

"You won't tell me?" She said nothing, Byakuya was ready to strike for insubordination on her part if it weren't for the familiar mark on her forehead the appeared like lightning and gone just as fast that his eyes widened in surprise, he knew at that moment she was not to die, "Very well then," He sighed lightly. "You are to be taken to the prison ward." Kanoko looked down and was relieved. She succeeded her promise.

_I was happy._

Kanoko raised her hands to the jailer as he placed handcuffs on them. Byakuya followed them as the jailer dragged Kanoko to the ward. When they got there, She was upset to see Renji there.

_I was sad._

Because he was there, she merely smiled politely at Byakuya as the barred doors closed in fromt of them, at ease to know that Renji was just a wall away from her.

_The dream had to end... By those hands._

_

* * *

_

**TBC...**


	9. I is for Importance

**I is for Importance

* * *

**

To say Komamura was upset would be a terrible understatement.

Kuchiki, Byakuya had informed him, as well as the rest of the Captains of Squads 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,9, 10, and 13 present in the recent meeting of Abarai, Renji's defeat and the recent imprisonment of Third Seat of Squad Seven Oba, Kanoko under his custody. Nearly every captain gazed at him with shock and or surprised. Renji, injured severely and in prison, Kanoko, temporary M.I.A. and in prison.

So back to before, to say Komamura was upset would be an understatement.

"With that aside, I move to suggest for the discharge of Abarai-"

**"KUCHIKI! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"**

Byakuya turned to face the source of the voice, Komamura, Sajin, the masked Captain of Squad Seven was stomping towards him.

"Komamura-taicho, please refrain from yelling." Byaukuya spoke with his usual noble tone.

"Cut the formalities... I demand to know is why have you imprisoned a member of my squad in your barracks without my knowledge?" Komamura grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up off the air, Byakuya narrowed his eyes, annoyed."She was a witness to my Lieutenant's battle and was in the presence of the Ryoka as a hostage during the time she had disappeared. She has refuse to speak and is, therefore, in my jail cell."

Komamura growled loudly, Tousen and the rest of the Captains merely observe the conversation erupting, some with apprehension.

"You had absolutely no right to do so without my knowledge nor approval. Oba Kanoko was suppose to meet me five days ago on an important matter. You are delaying of her request."

On the matter of the subject, Komamura wished to ask of Kanoko to feed Gorou at specific times while he was at a meeting such as this. Only with less noise. Byakuya knew they were both right, the fact that he was did something so far as to not inform Komamura of the event prior to the meeting. Also there was the fact that he was meant to follow orders even if it did not please anyone. He had to do something.

"... Very well, if it so important, you shall have her later on tonight."

* * *

It was too quiet...

Renji breathing was quick and shallow and that was all Kanoko could hear. She pressed her face against the wall that separates her and Renji. That was all that mattered and comfort her, knowing that made her also feel guilty beyond belief. She pulled herself away from the wall and sat herself on the floor, her back facing the bars that seem to have taunt her so. She looked at her cuffed hands, "Oh... Renji..." "How are you feeling, Kanoko-chan?" Kanoko gasped and turned around to see Izuru, Kira standing on the other side.

"Kira-fukutaicho!" She stood up from her spot and ran towards him, "K-Kira... How is he? How is Renji-chan?" Kira smiled meekly, "He's just fine. My captain sent members of Squad Four to take good care of him so please be rest assured."

Kanoko smiled in return, "Is that so? Is that really so... I... I am so glad..." She placed her hands over her chest, blissfully unaware of the glow around her being. Kira stiffened. There is is again, that unusually peaceful glow, and she's wearing a Spiritual Pressure seal so she shouldn't be doing that even if she is unaware. Kira noticed that it was stronger than before from when he first discovered her and Renji, not only that time as well, it happened once more a long time ago...

"Kira-fukutaicho? What is the matter?" By her voice Kira has broken out of his revere and looked into those concern-filled eyes of hers, "D'ah... It's nothing Kanoko-chan, I just wanted to see if you are well." "I am doing well enough, I feel much better now that I know Renji-chan will live..." She smiled softly, "That much will make me happy to stay in here like a caged bird." Kira chuckled albeit and sat himself on the ground, Kanoko followed his actions, "That's good to hear, you saying that reminds me of the old Kanoko everyone knows and love..." Kanoko giggled, "Hey, and there's that usual laugh of yours!" He pointed out which made her giggle harder which in turn made him laugh.

"By the way... Kanoko-chan," Kira said after his laughter died down, "I've been meaning to ask this... Why did you not tell Captain Kuchiki about the Ryoka or about Renji's battle?" Kanoko became silent. Kira just stared at her, waiting for an answer, curious.

Meanwhile, Kanoko put her head down and quietly check to sense where Ichigo, Ganju and Hanatarou might be, they were far, and below ground something in which Kanoko felt happy of their current location. "Kanoko-chan, I want an answer." Kanoko looked up into the blond lieutenant's eyes, wishing for him to not ask for the answer because she knew it would mean trouble. And she does not mean with the Soul Society, but with her pride as a warrior and her honor of valuing trust and friendship.

"I... I cannot say..."

"Why not?"

"It goes against my honor."

"As a Soul Reaper? Or is it for Renji's sake? Kanoko, I'm sure Renji will understand why if you do betray you're honor-"

"I-It's not Renji!" Kanoko yelled, "Please believe me when I say that it has nothing to do with Renji, nothing at all! The Ryoka... The Ryoka is doing something, however, it is not for the destruction of the Seireitei... They have no interest in the Seireitei." Kira stood up, "And how would you know? You were a hostage temporarily and could have been brainwashed, for all we know, you could still be under their control!"

"I JUST KNOW!" Kanoko screamed while getting up as well, "I JUST KNOW THAT THE RYOKA HAVE NO INTEREST IN DESTROYING THE SEIREITEI! I JUST KNOW THAT WHAT THEY ARE DOING IS GOOD! I JUST KNOW THAT THEY HAVE NOT BRAINWASH ME BECAUSE THEY NEVER HAD THE POWER TO BRAINWASH ANYONE!" After each sentence, Kanoko stomped her foot, Kira stepped back, startled, at her sudden outburst. He has never seen this side of her, not even when they fought Hollows, "Kanoko. Lower your voice and calm down." But Kanoko was already on her knees coughing and feeling ill once more.

* * *

The moment he heard Kanoko's surprising scream, Komamura ran straight into the prison room.

What he found had made him slightly upset, Kanoko was on the floor, coughing violently, and Third Squad Lieutenant, Izuru, Kira just watching her, a concerned look on his face, Komamura growled, "How long are you planning to stand over her without helping her, Izuru?" The blond stiffened and turned to face the enormous captain looming the entrance-way.

"K...Komamura-taicho... I was-"

"Please, find the prison guard to let her loose!"

"Y-Yes sir!" As soon as Kira disappeared behind him, Komamura turned his attention to the girl behind bars.

Kanoko looked up at the masked captain before her from her kneeled form, her eyes widened in shock. "K... Komamura-taicho? Wha-What are you doing here?" "I should ask you that question, Oba-kun." She smiled slightly before coughing a little more, "I apologize profusely sir... I had not mean for this to happen." Komamura silently took a few steps forward, "Kuchiki-taicho had told me about your refusal to speak. Why?"

"... I cannot say..."

"Surely you would be able to say it to me. I am after all your captain. "

She shook her head in shame, "A thousand pardons sir... However I swore to them that... I would not say a word."

Komamura's eyes widened behind his mask, _Why on earth would she swear to secrecy of the enemy?_ He thought, _Had they force her to? No... She was never the type to get herself involve in such a outrageous act unless it's for a very good reason... _Komamura stared into the eyes of his Third Seat, something that he finds enjoyable, the girl came a long way from Inuzuri, something in of which he remember the first time they met. _Whatever the case... She cannot stay here any longer,_ He reasoned.

"... Oba-kun, I do not understand your methods that led you here... However, right now is not the case, you are coming back to the squadron and under Iba-fukutaicho's supervision. Is that understood?"

Kanoko winced at the demand and slowly turned her attention to the wall next to her, "What of Renji?" She whispered softly, "Oba-kun?" A sad smile appeared on her lips, "I cannot leave without seeing him... At least talk to him... Even if he cannot hear me..." She looked into his eyes, or at least tried to, "Please... Before I leave... Might I just speak to him? Only for five minutes, yes?"

Komamura only smiled lightly behind his mask, yet his voice kept composure, "Only five minutes." Kanoko's smile grew big with relief, the jailer and Kira entered to hear these words.

"Thank you."

* * *

**TBC...**


	10. J is for Jail

**J is for Jail**

**

* * *

**

_Kanoko winced at the demand and slowly turned her attention to the wall next to her, "What of Renji?" She whispered softly, "Oba-kun?" A sad smile appeared on her lips, "I cannot leave without seeing him... At least talk to him... Even if he cannot hear me..." She looked into his eyes, or at least tried to, "Please... Before I leave... Might I just speak to him? Only for five minutes, yes?"_

_Komamura only smiled lightly behind his mask, yet his voice kept composure, "Only five minutes." Kanoko's smile grew big with relief, the jailer and Kira entered to hear these words._

_"Thank you."_

* * *

Damn...

_Damn..._

_Damn..._

Renji heard every word Kanoko had said, he actually felt the emotion behind the words that left her mouth, he felt relieved, curious, and embarrassed. Relieved because he she was close, curious because she not only was put in jail but her defiance to speak, and embarrassed because she was so concerned for him. Enough so that she begged.

But he'll be damned if he admitted that he was flattered, just feeling flattered was down right humiliating!

As soon as he hear his jail cell door opening, he feigned his unconsciousness, something in which he knew that Kanoko would never catch on since she never caught on since they were kids in Inuzuri. Her presence was soft and unusually calm, something he hadn't anticipated. She seated herself right beside his bed, he could feel her eyes on his face, her breath filling his nostrils, which smells of fruit, something she loves, he noted.

And then, she speaks.

"Renji-fukutaicho... No... Renji-chan..." Kanoko stuttered, her bound hands were wringing each other, she was biting her lower lip, nervous, being in Renji's presence was always nerve-wrecking for her, she had no idea why, "Renji-chan, I am so very, truly, deeply sorry. Please know, if you could hear this, that I had not meant for this happen. For you being hurt I mean." Kanoko placed her hands over his.

"Please, if you could hear me, I am very sorry and you know this is honestly true. I never lied to you and yet you lied to me... You denied my privilege to see her... You made everyone to lie to me about her... You drove them away from me, just because you believe that I might have done something against the rules... And you might had been right about it..."

All was silent.

Renji inwardly twitched, he knew when it comes to Kanoko, he was always right, but this time, he felt sad because of it. "It's like how Tousen-sama would say... You know him yes? The one I've always... Admired..." Kanoko whispered the last word as she blushed, "He said... He said to us once that there is a difference between morality and justice... To do what is righteous or what is right. " Kanoko smiled, "I've never thought about what he said since he said it... Until recently..."

For them, they were separated from the world they knew, into one that was filled with happy and long memories. Even though he could not see due to his situation, Renji could hear the smile growing on her face, he wanted to take a small peak of her when she began to sigh.

"Do you remember when I told you that during Rukia-nee's time in the World of the Living that she and I communicated over the soul-phone? She told me about why she gave her powers away, it was to save a human family from a despicable Hollow, that Ryoka... was who she gave the power to, to save that family, why she stayed there was because he had those powers, he was getting so strong." Kanoko laughed lightly, "I don't really even know why she didn't report it, really I don't, so I wanted to tell you but... She told me not to, so I didn't and I am sorry for that..."

_Of course..._ Renji thought,_ There was no way Rukia would do this without any just cause... Oh man... What did I do? And Kanoko... I just had to drive her into this..._

_Damn..._

_Damn..._

_Damn..._

The jailer started to bang against the bars, frightening them both out of their world, "Times up!" He called, "Alright... I am sorry Renji-chan... I have to go, perhaps maybe later, if we get the chance, you might snatch me away and we both can save Rukia together." She said with a small giggle, "That would be nice... Just like the old days, only with the part of being fugitives perhaps,"

Renji opened his eyes as soon as everyone left and was long gone, he glanced at his hands and can still feel her familiarly soft touch, he knew he had to go by this right, by any means necessary, that's when he formulated an idea, it's not clean but hey it's an idea. "Yeah... I suppose I can take you up that offer, Baka-Ko." He grinned.

* * *

As soon as Kanoko and Komamura exited the building, Kanoko was tackled straight into the floor, her shirt was wet and her ears were bombarded with wails that were strangely manly and deep. Iba, Tetsuzaemon, the Lieutenant of Squad Seven and was widely known for his studies of Manly Silence as well as devotion to his Captain. He was hugging her tightly, wailing with joy, and his tears moistening her clothing, Komamura was just standing there, completely compose, knowing it were to happen because it has happen time and again, whenever after Kanoko has caught herself up with trouble, to them, it was like a family complex.

Komamura being the 'father'.

Iba being the 'older brother'.

Kanoko being the 'little sister'.

"K-K-Kanoko-chaaaan...! I-I was so worried!" Iba cried.

"Ah! Tetsuzaemon-san?" Kanoko blinked, surprised by the sudden attack.

"Baka! I told you to call me Tetsu-nii!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Tetsu-nii!"

"Do you have any idea how depressed I was?"

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Kanoko cried.

And as the two were arguing and apologizing, Komamura looked on with a nostalgic look behind his mask.

"It's nice to have the family back together," Komamura said with a nod of approval. That was when he heard a sound a few yards, he sensed the presence of Aizen and Tousen, as well as Lieutenant Hisagi coming there way.

"Good evening Komamura-kun! Iba-kun!" Aizen greeted merrily, "Aizen... Tousen, Hisagi." He greeted back, the other two nodded in acknowledgment, "Ah... I see that you've retrieve Kanoko-kun, Good evening," Kanoko squeaked and hid behind her giant captain. "Oh my... Still shy around me I see." Aizen chuckled.

Kanoko was not being shy around him, it was far from that aspect Aizen had put out. There was something... Off about that man, ever since she laid eyes on him, something happened that she can't for the life of her, ever recall.

She was terrified of the dark.

So ever since that day, Kanoko knew to never go near him, at least not with someone like her captain there, she can never even look at him in the eyes. She can never go out at night without feeling something was wrong.

* * *

_Inside Kanoko, a light emitted in the soul core._

_It's him... It is him..._

* * *

Aizen approached the girl placing his large hand over her forehead, testing for her temperature.

Kanoko winced visibly.

"Kanoko-kun? Is something the matter?" Aizen questioned with that gentle smile. Something inside Kanoko was screaming, something was emptying everything she was thinking, what was she about to say? What was she about to do? Something was wrong. Something was telling her something... To look at him...

It felt good.

It felt painful.

It felt familiar.

She has no reason why, nor any idea. Tears were streaming down her face, her eyes glisten by the moon light above.

A black butterfly flew towards them. But that did not matter at the moment.

Something was telling her to accuse him...

* * *

_A cry was to be heard in the echo of her soul._

_Do not let him touch you My Sweet Child..._

_An evil man touching you... Proves him power over everyone... _

_Like a jail cage to a bird..._

* * *

**TBC**


	11. K is for Kitten

**K is for Kitten**

**

* * *

**

_She has no reason why, nor any idea. Tears were streaming down her face, her eyes glisten by the moon light above._

_A black butterfly flew towards them. But that did not matter at the moment._

_Something was telling her to accuse him..._

* * *

'Wartime has begun'.

Is what the Hell butterfly has informed the group last the other night. Afterwords, Oba, Kanoko just merely felt numb. She said nothing most of the time after everyone said goodnight, not even when Tousen, the man she admired practically more than anything, touched her arms to assure her that justice will prevail.

For some reason, that made her feel worse.

The next day, Kanoko was out on her rounds, searching for the rest of the Ryoka, the ones she already knew about during her 'kidnap'. She was suppose to find people who 'don't belong', the real question is, who? All that Kanoko knew from Ichigo and Ganju was that there were three other people, humans. A girl with long flowing orange hair with blue pins, a boy with glasses and a white looking outfit, and another boy that was immensely tall and spanish looking. There was another, a talking something or another. What was is... She know it can talk, but that's about it... And then there's the name...

Yoru... Yorutaichi? Yoruchi? She knew it began with a 'Yoru' in it... Kanoko sighed in defeat, she knows that she'll never get it, all in all however, should she meet the rest of the Ryoka, she will help them at any cost.

It was a promise she concluded in her dreams. Kanoko brought her hand up to eye level and balled it into a fist, her eyes were blazing with determination, _Yes..._ She thought, _With this promise I made to Ichigo that also reaches out to his friends..._ "So that means if I meet these friends of his I vow to protect them!" She felt as though her vow was engulfing her with fire of her corresponding colors!

"Mreow."

"Eh?"

A cat was sitting in the middle of the corridor, "A cat?" Kanoko whispered to herself, "A black cat..."

Slowly, she walked towards the black feline. Her eyes were filled with curiosity, "Hello... Kitty-san..." The girl smiled as the cat only nodded lightly to her, "It's very strange seeing you here... I do not think that I never seen a cat before... I might have, but I might not remember..." She kneeled down to the cat's level and smiled sweetly, "You are very cute, I really like your eyes..." The feline mewled after a moment of silence, and sniffed the girl before looking straight into her eyes with what appears to be shock.

Yoruichi could not believe this, the girl in front of her... _Could it be... It smells like her, she even looks like her it's incredibly uncanny... _Yoruichi placed a paw on the girl's hand, the feel was the same as well. There was something about this girl that makes the cat's tail twitch with anger, happiness and relief.

Kanoko giggled lightly, amused by the cat's forwardness. _Aww... It's so adorable!_ Smiling still, Kanoko stood up from her spot and stared at the cat's yellow eyes. Her smile however, faded when something was echoing in her mind, something akin to familiarity of something. Kanoko bended down to the cat's eye level once more. Her eyes narrowed with slight suspicion, "Don't I... Know you, Kitty-san?" The cat flicked its black tail, "It's so strange... Why do I feel like I have to do something...?"

"Like what?" Kanoko squeaked and twirled around to find Iba standing right behind her with arms crossed. "Te-Tetsu-nii!" Kanoko exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" "BAKA! Didn't you remember what Komamura-taicho said? You are under my surveillance! I was looking all over for you!" "Oh... I seem to have forgotten about that... I am very sorry," Kanoko nervously smiled and scratched her nose.

"Stop apologizing... Come on, you are coming with me, I'm late for the meeting,"

"Of course, let me just say goodbye to- Oh, it's gone..." Kanoko said wistfully, "What are you talking about?" Iba raised a brow, "Ah... I just saw a black cat, there was something familiar about it..." Iba shrugged, "You and your imaginations, it's cute but now It's not the time, Come on, I'm late for the meeting." "Yes... Of course..."

Kanoko and Iba began to walk back, Iba was saying something but Kanoko wasn't paying even the slightest attention, her mind drifted towards Ichigo, Ganju and Hanatarou, it felt strange to think about them after a few days in jail. The other night, she felt an intense bsttle between a catain and something she was unfamiliar of. It had to be one of the other Ryoka Ichigo was with. She wonders if they have reached Rukia ye-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Oh! What was that?" Kanoko said to Iba in alarm, he said nothing but instead grabbed Kanoko's arm and ran towards the source of the scream, "Wah! Testu-nii!" "Something's wrong, that scream came from Momo!" "Momo-chan?" She and Hinamori, Momo had quite a history of friendship with some ups and down, that afterwards Momo and herself wouldn't even touch the subject, that subject was Aizen, Sousuke. "Why would Momo be- Oh..." Kanoko saw the rest of the Vice-Captains, including Momo's frozen form staring up. Curious, she followed her gaze.

All she could see was a hilt of a sword in a wall pinning a clouded object.

She furrowed her brows and squinted her eyes, "Tetsu-nii... Is that-" "Yeah... Aizen-taicho." Her eyes widened in surprise, Aizen? Dead? That can't be true, it doesn't even look like the man form yesterday. In fact, it was nowhere near his likeness, _This is very strange..._ She concluded.

"It's... Impossible..."

"He was murdered?"

"Aizen-taicho..."

Momo, in her state, walked towards the form believed to be Aizen, her form was shaking, making Kanoko worried for her well being. As she fell to the ground due to her distress, Kanoko ran to and kneeled down to her being. "Momo-chan," Kanoko could only catch Momo's incoherent of disbelief. "Captain... Murdered... But... Killed..." The greynette's eyes softened, "Oh Momo-chan..."

"Say. What's with all th' ruckus?"

Everyone turned to face Ichimaru, Gin walking towards them, his usual grin unwavering. "Well... Whadya know, this is quite surprising..." "Ichimaru-taicho..." Kira muttered, Kanoko stared at the silver-haired man as he was walking towards them, that man, Kanoko surmise during her time in the Gotei 13, not once has she seen him without his smile, no one can never tell what he is feeling, a 'Man with a single emotion' is what Kanoko calls disturbing.

The wind blew ominously.

"... You did this..." She heard Momo say, "You did this." Momo pushed Kanoko's arms away from her as she charged at the ever grinning man,"IT WAS YOU!" She called forth her zanpaktou. Kanoko witnessed with distraught as Momo attempted to struck the captain where he stands as Kira deflected that attack.

"Step aside Izuru!"

"I can't do that... You were going to strike my Captain so as a lieutenant of his squad I cannot allow you to do that."

And just like that. Ichimaru, Gin walked away.

Momo was rearing for another attack just as Izuru. Their confrontation was interrupted by the Captain of Tenth Squad, Hitsuguya, Toshiro, the child prodigy. He ordered for the arrest of Hinamori, Momo and of Izuru, Kira, which the other lieutenants complied. Kanoko just stayed at her spot, not paying much attention to the event. Her eyes trained back to the form of what they say was Aizen, Sousuke. She could only see the hilt of the sword, the dark, misty cloud was still surrounding the guard of the hilt. It was odd.

"Hey, Kanoko-kun, what's th' matter?" She heard Ichimaru, Gin whisper in her ear, Kanoko flinched at the sudden closeness of he captain, "Ichimaru-taicho... Why do you ask such a question?" "Oh, no reason, I just just happened ta notice that ya haven't move from yer spot. Yer just standin' there..."

"Yes... I apologize... I was just thinking about something..." Gin's grin grew, "Oh? And What's that?" Kanoko's eyes began to glaze over, "_That sword, fools the mind. It can never fool the heart..._" His grin dropped a little, "Oh? What makes you say that?" Her glazed look turned towards the grinning man.

The wind blew ominously.

* * *

If Hitsuguya, Toshirou had to pick who is most like him, or in a sense a most likable subordinate it would most definitely be Oba, Kanoko.

The reasons being, for starters is the way they fight. If he had to choose a partner in a tag team battle, it would be that girl, they both have control over the weather except his ice more ice stormy base while hers is practically every kind of weather. Also there is her element of surprise of controlling the earth something he knows would be useful.

Another reason, their unusual physical attributes and some personality attributes, the light hair, the unusual eyes, and their quietness. Some people even confuse them as relatives even though they have denied the claim. There's also the fact that they both shared a time of loneliness in their childhood.

So, of course that Hitsuguya would find it concerning to hear that Kanoko was in jail. He finds it even more concerning now today that right after Aizen's surprising murder that her personality has changed almost immediately. Her eyes, he noticed were glazed and glowing in an ominous way, the way she spoke, when Gin asked her the question, it didn't sound like her at all.

The wind blew ominously.

"What's was that?" Gin questioned the girl, "I didn't quite catch what you just said." Kanoko, or at least what he figures to be Kanoko, mimicked the grin, "_I believe you heard me. Gin...Chan..._"

Her familiar aura had disappeared almost entirely.

"_Gin-chan... My have you grown..._" Kanoko's body moved straight towards Gin, her hand grazed his hair. "_A Captain I see... Why are you lying?_"

"Oh? I don't understand whatcha mean."

"_Liar._" The grin grew on her face in a knowing way

All of a sudden... The aura disappeared.

_What had just occurred?_

Kanoko felt as though she blacked out for a long while, she can't remember what has happened moments before.

She blinked away what she felt like, a sudden rush. The first thing she noticed was her hand had somehow was placed on the Third Squad Captain's head. "D'aaaaah! I'm so sorry! I-I-I-I I don't know what has gotten over me! Oh dear... Please forgive my rudeness!"

Kanoko's face turned a bright red.

Confused and embarassed, Kanoko shyly glanced at the ever grinning captain. "No, no, it's alright, I really liked how ya touched my hair like that actually,"

Kanoko squeaked, and turned around away from the captain, her hands to her face. _What had just happened just then? _Kanoko questioned herself,_ For a second I was talking to him respectfully, and then I had completely blacked out, as though something had put me unconcious for if not only a second. And then I found myself touching the Captain of Third Squad so disrespectfully! What should I do_?

"Kanoko."

Hitsuguya called out, making Kanoko jump to turned to him in fright, "Hitsuguya-Taicho! Wha-What are you doing here?" It was then she made a realization, _He saw me too! Oh no!_ The young captain made a face,"I don't think you should be the one asking that question,"

"Eh?"

"Shouldn't you be somewhere anyways? With a certain Lieutenant of yours?" "I do not know what you- Oh! Testu-nii!" Kanoko started to run after bowing to the captains of her leave.

* * *

Shinigami cup!

**Kanoko- Golden Desu!**

"Testu-nii! There you are!" Kanoko exclaimed happily as soon as she saw Iba walking out of a building.

"Oi Kanoko-kun! There you are, where the hell have you been?" He yelled with worry.

"Um... I'd rather not get into that..." Kanoko blushed and shivered slightly.

"Yeah of course,"

"N-Ne... Tesu-nii... What happened to everyone else?" SHe question noticing the rather empty area.

"Oh, they went to the meeting." He replied bluntly.

"... Sh-Shouldn't you be at the meeting?" Kanoko pointed out.

"Huh? Oh CRAP!" Iba began to pace around rather quickly before running away rather fast, making Kanoko's hair and clothes moved with the wind he created. Kanoko sighed.

"It's nice to bee the responsible one in the family... Though I cannot help but feel that was abandoned again..."

* * *

TBC...


	12. L is for Lost

**L is for Lost**

****

**Kneyly5 does not own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei!**

**Kn/5-**This is something indepth of the relationship with Kanoko and her squad captain and lieutenant, whom she occaisonally calls father and big brother! Sorry that it's late!

* * *

"Captain Aizen is reported dead as of this morning," Tetsuzaimon said as Kanoko entered the meeting room for Vice Captains, she saw the saddened and grief looks on their faces, Kanoko kept her confusion and comments to hersellf in unsureness of what she actually saw, then, Matsumoto questioned the discovery of the murderers in which Tetsuzaimon replied that there was no indication nor evidence of the attacker, "Although, there is a high possiblility that the Ryokawas involved since no one sensed anything familiar last night."

Kanoko gulped nervously, knowing the high risk of speaking out in the Ryoka's defense, and besides if she did spoke, the evidence, or lack thereof, was stacked high against them. She knew very well that Ichigo, Hanatarou, and Ganju were innocent, since they were far from the area, in fact, she could feel Ichigo's reiastu near the most chaotic man in her opinion, Zaraki, Kenpachi. But now that Aizen is pronounced dead, Kanokocannot help but feel something not right.

It's as though someone is whispering in her head that everything right then is a lie.

"Kanoko-kun?" Hisagi, called out, makingthe girl blink back into reality and realizing everyone was staring at her expectantly.

"Eh? What is it?"

"Iba-san was just asking you if the murderer was the Ryoka that kidnapped you?" Hisagi questioned, "No... I can recognise any reiatsu when I come in contact, even when I was sleeping... The Ryoka that held me, as you put, hostage, was nowhere near the area. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry, at least we can rule one out." Hisagi said with a smile, Kanoko glanced up at Hisagi and blushed lightly, Hisagi is the Lieutenant of the man she admires the most, Tousen, Kaname, of course, she never voices it out loud, which is ironically all for naught because it was incredibly obvious. Now back to the topic at hand, Kanoko blushed lightly and nodded at the lieutenant, holding herself back from doing anything embarrassing in front of the group.

And being near Hisagi makes her want to get an autograph from him soo badly.

"So what we should do now is when facing any of the Ryoka is obvious to attack and apprehend them." Hisagi annouced. Kanoko made an alarmed face, "A-Are you sure if that is a good idea, I mean... Ikkaku-san and Renji-chan were defeated by one of them, a third squad member anda lieutenant! Is it wise to go in battle? I-If one can defeat two quite strong opponents, what do you suppose would happen if any one of the Ryoka face you?" Kanoko reasoned hoping her words reached them, Iba sighed, "Kanoko, even if we were to agree with what you say, it's not much of a choice we have... We were given direct orders by the Head-Captain to use force when and if we face any of the Ryoka."

Several others nodded in agreement.

"I know that you don't agree with violence so much, however we need every officer on hand, even the Captains are ready for battle," Iba said putting a hand on her shoulder, "We have to do this for the protection of the Seireitei." She felt lost.

Kanoko sighed and shook her head, _They can't seem to see what's really there... I think..._

* * *

As Hisagi and all the remaining vice-captains took their seperate ways, Iba glanced at Kanoko'ssolemn form. Five minutes after their discussion involving the Ryoka, Kanoko was silent throughout the rest of the meeting, lookingout the door at a particular direction. Something Iba can tell was amiss, that particular direction was where a huge familiar amount of reishi was emitting just recently, _Oh... Zaraki-Taicho is fighting with someone... That Ryoka perhaps. Maybe that's why Kanoko was so quiet._

"Hmm... This day's starting off bad, wouldn't you say, Kanoko-chan?"

"Hmm... More or less."

"Hmm... Aizen is dead, Momo and Izuru are in jail, Ryoka are invading, and now we have a murderer on the loose. What do you think we should do?"

"The best we can, I suppose." There was a sad tone in her voice.

Iba sighed, "What the hell are you sad for?" "Eh? Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow!" Iba pulled on her cheek a little too hard, "Stop it with the moping face, it's depressing!" "... Okay, I'm sorry," Kanoko smiled lightly, "I was just thinking about things." "About the Ryoka?" Iba knew he hit the bullseye, "Um... I'd rather not speak about it, I do not feel comfortable..."

"Geez, if you put it that way... Taicho!" Kanoko blinked and turned around the moment she felt his presence, "A-Ahh, Taicho! Wha-What are you doing here?" "He was following us the whole time, if you weren't so focused on what you were thinking throughout the meeting you've might've sensed him." Iba explained before he left, "She's all yours Taicho!"

"I believe it is time we have that talk, Kanoko-kun," A strange lookingaura was emitting from him, as he reached for her, Kanoko couldn't move for fear of being chase and with Komamura as her acting captain she cannot escape, "U-Um... I-I am not so sure Tai-Taicho..." "Nonsense, come."

"Nehh... Ehh... Kyaaa!"

* * *

The sounds of the tree branches rustling against the wind, The light sky poked through the leaves hitting her with warmth, Kanoko however felt too nervous to feel that warmth.

She can feel the eyes of her captain staring down at her like a father ready to scold, something in of which she would be glad to never see, that however would not seem to be the case, Komamura, Sajinis the kind of man that would be frank and would want to know your troubles, in the worst possible way. Kanoko sighed, "Taicho, I-" "Let's begin!" He struck at her with his fist, in which she narrowly blocked and skid across the grass, Kanoko looked up and narrowly dodge an attack from above.

"Taicho! What are you-" "The best way speak of you insecurities is to beat them away!" Her Captain said as he barrage her with attacks, "Do you not remember?"

"Of course I-ungh! Remember Nungh! I just don't kaah! Understand why-hikya! This kind of insecurity Hah! Would be beaten!" Kanoko dodged and block his attacks and did an aerial flip backwards away from the man.

"That's not good Kanoko-kun, you must face me! Remember your trainning, all of those practice battles." He chastised while shaking his head, "If you feel the need to talk, yet you let your own doubts secede you, you have lost your courage. Let me be the doubt you fear and try to defeat it with your own hands to regain what that has been stolen by your own self!"

Kanoko stared at him and remembered, he was the father figure in her, if their was anyone to speak to about her self doubt besides Rukia and Renji, it is most certainly him, so of course he would be concern in his own way and of courseit would make her feel better.

_How could I forget?_

"Now... What is bothering you Kanoko-kun?"

She smiled in appreciation, "I will speak of it to you as soon as I defeat my inner demons, Taicho."


	13. M is for Misters

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

____

**M is for Mister**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

* * *

**_

50 years ago...

_Why does it hurt so much...?_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________What happened..._____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We're gonna take you to this place, Not too good, not too bad, but hey it's something."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

________________

_To Me?_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It ain't gonna hurt kiddo."

________________________________________

________

_Please, don't leave me..._

* * *

She turned her head to the direction of the sound of water and a voice, seeing only a blurry vision of what looked like a man's back. He looked concentrated on something or another, it was then she realized she was holding something big and soft.

When the young girl looked down in her own arms, a big furry hand was in place in the middle, she stared at the hand for a moment, and then smiled in appreciation, "Soft," Said the girl as she cuddled into the hand, "Soft." Big and hairy and in the shape of a man's hand.

Komamura saw the whole thing, as he was the owner of the hand, he heard the words of child-like innocence and saw the face that smile. Her dual colored eyes weren't filled with pure terror, her brown skin was colored with her own blood inside of her, instead of the the other way around, her smile was small, sweet and kind.

It made him wonder what kind of a monster would dare attack this kind of peaceully pure, quiet child?

"Mister." Komamura looked down into the eyes of the young girl staring exactly in his eyes, "Your hand is big and warm," The girl smiled after a few moments of silence, "And soft, like a doggy." "Hmm... Thank you for the compliment," Her face turned into confusion, "Compli... Compliment?" "Yes, it means you said something nice about the person, as in... You have interesting eyes,"

"Ohh... Thank you," The girl smiled once more.

"Hey, the kid's awake."

They both turned to face the man by the river, to Komamura it was Testuzaemon Iba his lieutenant, To the girl, it was some sort of superhero with cool dark glasses, "Ohh... Wow!" The girl stood to face the tall man, her eyes filled with wonder, "Oy, what is it?" Iba questioned the younger girl, "Superhero!" She sommented pointing at Iba, then pointed at Komamura, "Big Superhero!"

Silence.

Iba began to growl with excitement, "You... You think I'm a superhero?"

"Hai!"

"So I don't look weird to you? I don't look scary to you?"

"Should I be? I like you both! You are funny and you are soft!" She said pointing to the two. "What are your names?"

"My name is Iba, Tetsuzaemon, Lieutenant of Squad Seven of the Gotei 13," He ponited at himself proudly, "This is my Capt'n, Komamura, Sajin, what's your name?" "I-" It was then she realized she cannot remember, she doesn't remember wearing a plain yukata that was a light purple in shade and stops at the knees, the obi was a dark grassy green and her feet were bare. She doesn't remember not being in pain.

"It's... I-I don't know, I don't remember, where am I? What am I wearing? Why am I here?" "Calm down, I'll explain, we're in the Soul Society, a place where souls go after they die." "You don't have to feel hunger or thirst, however you won't see the people you once knew," Komamura whispered to the girl, "You'll won't even remember their faces."

The girl took slow steps away from them, staring into the sky, "I... Died?"

**TBC...**

* * *

So now we've had a glimpse into a past shared by Komamura and Iba I'm not going beat around the bush so of course the girl is Kanoko. But she doesn't know her name or where she came from, all she remember was pain. I'll get more deep into it some other time aright? This is only a small interlude in the story.

I do not own bleach or any of it's characters

Stay tune.


End file.
